


Closer

by SebastianAD



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Fingering, PWP, Rough Sex, dash magic, slight D/s, slightly ansty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: You doubt Tom's feelings for you and he proves his love





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title Song is from Nine Inch Nails

You watched him flawlessly walk the red carpet and you watched him flirt with the reporters. You sat, riveted, as he charmed an entire theater of people. You laughed with him and cried with him and lived several lives through his films with him. You attended all his functions and every time the special invitation came you were still surprised. You walked past security and into the full swing after party in a bit of a daze. You didn’t look for him but simply accepted a bracing glass of champagne. Then you looked towards the dance floor.  
It took you all of three seconds to spot him. The man of the hour. Impeccable still in his black Gucci suit. He was dancing like he was alone back at his house and you smiled. He always threw himself completely into anything he was involved in. He was poetry in motion. Sinfully liquid sex in a suit. He should be illegal.  
You almost lost your nerve and left but he looked up. His intense blue eyes fastened on you and your heart stuttered. Then his whole face lit up in a huge grin. Suddenly you were the only woman in the room. He slowly walked to you without breaking eye contact, like he was afraid you would vanish if he looked away.  
Without a word he wrapped you up in his arms and started to dance with you. You felt one hand on the small of your back and the other removed the empty flute to a table and engulfed your hand. You kept looking up into his beautiful face and he smiled down at you.  
“Darling, you made it. I was starting to worry.”  
He kissed your forehead and twirled you around. Dancing was almost effortless in his arms. Everything was easy in his arms. Even pretending the look of desire on his face was real. So you took a deep breath, smiled, and danced. Every fast song, every slow song, you were never long out of his arms. He told you about meeting famous people backstage and how wonderful presenting awards to people he admired was. As his energy levels finally dropped your doubt returned. The longer the night wore on the louder the voice in your head became until even just being with him wasn’t enough.  
You were taking a rare break when he turned to you and openly looked you over. When he finally got to your eyes he was smiling a very wicked grin. But it faltered when he noticed your eyes.  
“Darling, is something wrong?”  
“Stop looking at me like you want me because we both know you don’t.”  
“Whatever do you mean?”  
“Just stop acting like you want me. Just for tonight. Please Tom? Be honest.”  
“You think I’m acting?”  
“You are good at what you do.”  
“I must be the bloody best. Come with me. Now!”  
He grabbed your wrist and strode from the room. He didn’t slow down and you could barely keep your feet behind him. He jerked you into the elevator and finally let you go to roughly jab the floor button. You were rubbing your sore wrist and was about to lay into him when he turned to you. If you were mad at the rough handling then he was seething. He crowded his body against yours and grabbed your shoulders. Very quickly you became aware of how imposing he could be when he wanted to. And he was using it all at the moment.  
“Is that what you think I’m doing? Play acting?”  
“Of course! Let me go! You’re scaring me!”  
He took a deep breath and step back making a wounded noise. He looked at his feet and the fire left his body. Then he rubbed his face and sighed. He looked up at you, heartbroken.  
“You don’t believe I want you?”  
“Tom, how could you? You could have anyone you want. Why would you settle for me?”  
And just like that his anger returned. The elevator door opened and he grabbed your arm again. He stalked down to his room and didn’t release you until the door was locked behind him. Then he flung you inside and you barely had time to catch yourself on the wall before he rounded on you. He crowded against you and caught both of your hands in one of his. He raised your hands above your head and pressed you harder against the wall. You could feel his bulge all the way to your stomach. You could smell the whiskey on his breath and the sweat in his hair, with a slight whiff of tangerines. You tried to look away but he grabbed your jaw and leans even closer. You wanted to close your eyes but you could barely breathe. He owned you and you both knew it.  
“You are the one I look for in every crowd. You are the one I hide, not from shame, silly girl, for safety. I keep you away from them. I keep you free from their scrutiny. I’ve had offers and people have thrown themselves at me but it’s not important. They’re not important. Because only you are. You are the reason I work so hard. You are the reason I’m here tonight. You are my reason. You are mine.”  
When he was done snarling at you he crushed his mouth against yours. You felt his tongue invade your mouth and his slight whiskers roughly rub against your mouth. As he claimed your mouth his hand trailed down your slim strapped dress. He gently traced your smooth shoulder and drug his hand down your sensitive side. You squirmed in his grasp but he only chuckled and kissed you harder.  
His fingertips were drawing gooseflesh in their wake as he brushed against the silky fabric and curled around the bottom edge. He pulled the dress up over your hips and you moaned as he slid his fingers over your bared stomach. They drew heat across your body as they traced the waistband of your frilly panties. Then you felt his fingers slid underneath and twist. You gasped as he jerked his arm and ripped the lace free from your body. They sting on your hip was overshadowed by an overwhelming flood of lust.  
He held the ruined panty up, so you could see its destruction and then he calmly tossed it aside. His fingers trailed down again, this time you didn’t know who moaned first as his fingers trailed across your belly. They slid lower as he sucked on your bottom lip. Splitting your soft short hair and dipping down into your cleft.  
He pushed his body harder into yours and kicked your feet wider apart and he let your lip go. He watched you intently as he pressed his fingers against your sensitive clit and then into your wet folds.  
He did moan then as his fingers moved back and forth through your sopping heat. He leaned back, just far enough to trail his lips over your jaw and down your neck. He nestled his face between your upraised arm and neck and groaned. Then he bit down and sucked hard as his fingers wiggled deeper. He left marks from your jaw to your arm as his fingers stroked your inner walls.  
As his thumb skirted your clit you started to tremble. Right before you came he withdrew his hand and brought it up to your lips. He trailed a dripping fingertip across your open lips and slid it inside your mouth.  
“Suck.”  
You did as he ground his hips hard into you with a needy groan. Then he released your trapped arms and pulled his wet fingers from your warm mouth. Without warning he smiled, grabbed your hips, and tossed you onto the bed. As you sprawled across the covers he slowly stalked in front of you.  
You watched him unfasten his belt and release his heavy cock. Then he smiled again. He stroked himself and slowly grabbed your ankle. Then he flipped you over and pulled you upright on your knees before him. He wrapped his jacketed arm around your chest and gripped your neck. He didn’t use any force, he wasn’t choking you but it was clear that he owned you. Completely.  
He kneed your legs further apart and bent you over. You felt the rough scrap of his slacks against the back of your legs and you realized he never bothered to undress. He was going to fuck you on your knees, fully clothed, like an animal. You barely had time to catch your breath before you felt the large tip of his cock slide through your wet pussy. As you gasped he chuckled and smacked his cock against your sensitive clit.  
He kept up his torture until you finally broke and sobbed. Your arms and thighs were trembling and he was kneeling patiently behind you. He was using his thick cock like a finger outside your cleft and it was driving you closer to a shattering orgasm. But you needed him inside of you. If you could see the sweat forming on his brow or feel the tremble in his own thighs you would come undone right then. His jaw was clenched tight and his cock was leaking a steady stream of precum. He needed you even worse than you needed him.  
As you cried out and begged him to finish you he sagged against you in relief. He had started out torturing you but he was barely holding on himself. He released your neck and pressed your chest and shoulders down into the mattress. Then he jerked your hip upwards towards him. He placed a firm hand in the center of your back and without waiting any longer he drove his cock deep inside of you with one firm thrust.  
He paused for just a moment and pulled you back and up so he could bury every greedy inch of his cock inside you. You trembled as your bodies were completely joined. As you cried out he paused again and waited for you to adjust to his penetration. The second you wiggled and moaned he started thrusting at almost a brutal pace. He held your ass up and your head down as he drove into you hard and deep. You had no choice except to accept every thick inch of him. You tried to speak but the breath was forced from you with every stroke. You had no intention of stopping him anyway and he knew that.  
He was panting and groaning above you and you felt your orgasm rise even faster. You spread your arms out and felt his hands hold you tighter to him and tighter down. Then the hand on your waist slid under you and found your clit again. As he started to rub, he worked you even harder and you managed to gasp his name into the blankets. Then your release overtook you and you screamed, not caring who heard you. He slammed hard into you, groaning out your name into your neck. You felt his cock pulsing inside of you as your walls milked every drop from his body. As his gasping breath finally calmed he pulled out and kissed you tenderly between your shoulder blades.  
He stood up and quickly undressed. You wiped off your thighs and pulled the blankets down. Before you could get your legs to work to climb under the covers he spanked your ass and scooped you up. He laid you both down and pulled the covers around you. He gathered you up into his arms and pressed a tender kiss to your forehead. All his anger spent as he held you closer.  
“You are mine to worship. Understand Darling?”  
“I think so Tom, it gets hard for me sometimes. Maybe I could have another reminder in a few minutes, after my legs work again.”  
You startled a laugh out of him and he held you tighter. He tilted your face up so he could properly kiss you. Then he smiled.  
“As long as you remember that I mean it, you insatiable minx. I want you. I chose you. And more to the point, I am yours. For as long as you’ll have me. I love you.”  
“One more time Tom.”  
“I love you my Darling.”  
“I love you too Tom. Remind me again right now?”  
“Yours to command my love.”


End file.
